Anthony Prince
Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince (* 1958 oder 1963 in Dukes) ist ein homosexueller Nachtclub-Besitzer aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto Online dem die bekannten Clubs Maisonette 9 und Hercules gehören. Seinen Spitznamen „Gay Tony“ hat er seit 1985. Er ist seit 1987 im Nachtclubgeschäft tätig. Er hat Verbindungen zur Ancelotti-Familie und den Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers. Während der Geschichte von The Ballad of Gay Tony fungiert er als Hauptauftraggeber und Freund des Protagonisten Luis Fernando Lopez. Er zieht nach der finalen Mission in eine andere Stadt („Spa-Stadt“), um den Rest des Lebens zu genießen und stressfrei zu leben. Damit meint er Los Santos, wo er 2013 einen Nachtclub leitet. Doch so stressfrei bleibt sein Leben nicht, da er weiterhin mit kriminellen Aktivitäten in Verbindung steht. Die Führung der Clubs übernehmen danach wahrscheinlich Yusuf und Abdul Amir, da die beiden schon seit längerer Zeit Interesse bekundet haben. Seine Nummer verschwindet außerdem aus Luis’ Telefonbuch nach Absolvierung der finalen Mission. Polizeiakte *'Name:' Prince, „Gay“ Tony *'Alter:' 50 *'Geburtsort:' Midwest *'Zugehörigkeit:' Verbindungen zum Ancelotti-Verbrechersyndikat *'Vorstrafen:' **1985 – Steuerhinterziehung **1996 – Besitz von Betäubungsmitteln: Kokain **1999 – Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses *'Notizen:' **Nachtclub-Mogul mit mutmaßlichen Verbindungen zum organisierten Verbrechen, insbesondere zum Ancelotti-Verbrechersyndikat, obwohl die Staatsanwaltschaft bislang keine ihrer Anklagen untermauern konnte. **Oft in Begleitung von Gracie Ancelotti, der Tochter des Anführers des Verbrechersyndikats. **Kürzlich wurden Razzien in seinen Algonquinner Clubs „Hercules“ und „Maisonette 9“ durchgeführt, um Sicherheitsstandards und Einlassbestimmungen für Minderjährige zu überprüfen. **Beschäftigt Luis Fernando Lopez, Partner diverser Drogenhändler aus Northwood, als Bodyguard. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv LC * Practice Swing * Chinese Takeout * Bang Bang * Club Management (nur Stimme) * Blog this!... * Going deep (nur Stimme) * Not so Fast * In the Crosshairs (nur Stimme) * Ladies’ Night * Ladies Half Price * Party’s over * Departure Time (Schlussmission) Trivia * In der Beta-Version und in GTA IV trug Tony noch eine andere Brille und man konnte mit ihm Freizeitaktivitäten durchführen, wie zum Beispiel Bowling. * Er hört am liebsten den Radiosender K109 The Studio, er ist in seinem Schafter eingestellt und läuft auch im Hercules. * Wenn man Luis’ Bett von der linken Seite „benutzt“, sieht man im Zeitschriftenregal eine Zeitschrift mit dem Titel „BJ“, auf deren Cover Gay Tony zu sehen ist. * In der ersten Mission I luv LC meint Tony, 45 Jahre alt zu sein. Die LCPD-Datenbank hingegen meint, Tony wäre 50 Jahre alt. Vielleicht könnte Tony sich als jünger ausgeben, um sein richtiges Alter zu verbergen. * Tony führte ebenfalls die Bars Peacock, Platonic Fury und Cox, deren Standorte unbekannt sind. Eventuell wurden sie auch geschlossen, da in einem Liberty-Tree-Artikel angedeutet wird, dass deren Beliebtheit gesunken ist. Bildergalerie Theballadofgaytony wallpaper2 2560x1600-removebg.png|Artwork von Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince Tonyprince.png|Ein weiteres Artwork Tony.jpg|Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince während einer Zwischensequenz 330px-GayTony-GTAIV.jpg|Anthony Prince in der GTA-IV-Mission Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend anthonyprince.jpg|Tony im Gespräch 6666-gta-iv-gay-tony-prince.jpg en:Gay Tony es:Gay Tony fi:Gay Tony fr:Gay Tony nl:Anthony Prince pl:Anthony Prince pt:Gay Tony Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Homosexuell